Yume
by Natalie Way
Summary: "¿Dónde hay un acantilado cerca cuando se le necesita?" Pensó. ¿Qué era lo que soñaba? Ah, sí. Sólo él y su fatigado cerebro podían saberlo.


¡Hola ladies! Y también hola señores (?) (Si es que hay)

Estoy participando en el torneo del foro _**¡Siéntate!**__ Esta es la primera ronda, y me tocaron los siguientes datos:_

•_**Pareja**_: InuYasha/Kikyô.

•_**Género**_: Romance/Humor.

•_**Dificultad**_: que incluya la frase "El pez más grande es así porque no se deja pescar".

Sin más que decir, comience con la lectura. (?) _*Serpentinas por doquier* _

* * *

_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

** « Yume »****  
**

_Por: xLittleRed._

La brisa nocturna era un grandiosidad que muy pocas personas se daban el lujo de disfrutar. El hecho de que las hojas de los árboles se movieran inquietas, sólo provocaba el miedo por parte de los humanos que buscaban sobrevivir a esa época llena de yôkai hambrientos.

Oh, pero vamos… Ellos podían disfrutar de esas ventajas.

Él no podía.

A pesar de que a ese hanyô de mal temperamento se le vio varias veces disfrutando de los encantos de la naturaleza, ahora simplemente no podía. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que aquella flecha tenía la capacidad para sellar a alguien y prohibirle así las virtudes de la vida misma?

Sin embargo, existía un detalle que muy pocas personas —por no decir nadie— sabia; toda persona que duerme puede soñar, ¿cierto?

Pues, bien. Él no tenía prohibida esa condición. Su rostro de total paz representaba muchas cosas, las cuales creaban un cierto desasosiego en los curiosos. Pero, InuYasha estaba ajeno a todo a esos pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que soñaba? Ah, sí. Sólo él y su fatigado cerebro podían saberlo.

* * *

_«Mátenme, se los suplico. »_

¿Dónde estaban los malditos yôkai que siempre deseaban matarlo?, ¿Acaso ya no era un buen banquete?, ¿Olía mal?

¡Pero si se bañaba la mayoría de días!

Miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose que nadie lo veía; olfateó sonoramente su traje. Olía comúnmente. Entonces, ¡¿Porque aún no venían a atacarlo de una buena vez?!

—Ni tu peor enemigo puede hacerte tanto daño como tus propios pensamientos, InuYasha.

Clavó su dorada mirada en ella, Kikyô ni siquiera se inmutó. Pero, a diferencia de ella, los animales que los rodeaban sí se espantaron. InuYasha frunció el ceño, no se le olvidaba que esa mujer lo había engañado y que además, le había lanzado una flecha; atrapándolo en un estúpido árbol.

Pero… ¿Qué más había ocurrido? Acaso, ¿estaba muerto?, ¿era un sueño? Necesitaba urgentemente quitarse esas dudas que aparecían en su cabeza, atormentándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al comienzo, el descubrir que estaba caminando junto a ella, sin embargo, la sacerdotisa daba muestras de no recordar absolutamente nada, quizás todo acerca de la traición de ella no había sido más que una mera pesadilla. Se rascó su cabeza. Todo el asunto era confuso.

—Lo que se deja expresar, debe ser dicho de forma clara; sobre lo que no se puede hablar, es mejor callar.

Y, ahí otra vez.

_«Sueño, pesadilla, muerte, vida, ilusión, o lo que sea esta mierda. ¡Quiero salir ya de esto!»_ Pensó InuYasha con desesperación. El hecho de que Kikyô olvidara todo acerca de la traición, no era lo más importante que lo atormentaba, tampoco era que siguiera estando con ella a pesar de eso, ¡ni siquiera era el hecho de saber o no si esto era un sueño o una ilusión!

Según tenía entendido, esta estupidez comenzaba con que iría junto a ella a exterminar a un yôkai bastante molesto, cuando lo habían encontrado, éste se abalanzó contra la sacerdotisa y le lanzó una especie de polvo, rápidamente intervino provocando que el maldito ser escapara.

_«Cuando te encuentre, juro que te destruiré.»_

—Lo que pensamos de la muerte sólo tiene importancia por lo que la muerte nos hace pensar de la vida, InuYasha.

—Kikyô, cállate.

—La libre comunicación de los pensamientos y las opiniones es uno de los derechos más preciados por el hombre —soltó la mujer viendo como el hanyô estampaba su mano en su rostro.

_«¿Dónde hay un acantilado cerca cuando se le necesita?» _Pensó. Pasó una de sus garras por su cabello con frustración, sus pensamientos realmente no estaban tomando un buen camino.

Desde que la mujer había sido la receptora del polvo; se comportaba así. Frases y refranes raros iban y venían, sin darle la oportunidad de descansar de ellos. Su cansado y gran cerebro ya se encontraba totalmente irritado, el tener que pensar cada palabra que ella decía podría causarle un grave problema mental. Su meta, por ahora, sería dejar a la sacerdotisa en una aldea en la cual, obviamente, sería bien recibida. Mientras tanto, él partiría en busca de la desgraciada criatura causante de todo ese embrollo.

—El sexo es una trampa de la naturaleza para no extinguirse.

_¿Qué?_

_«Ignórala, ignórala, sólo… Ignórala._ _Ella no esta es sus cávales, es sólo eso, ella sigue siendo Kikyô, únicamente no está del todo bien.» _Se repitió mentalmente. Movió sus orejas al captar unas voces a pocos pasos, que para su bien psicológico, era una aldea.

—Excava el pozo antes de que tengas sed —comentó la mujer al notar el camino en el que se dirigía su compañero, y en la energía maligna que sentía en los alrededores.

—No tengo sed.

—La enfermedad del ignorante es ignorar su propia ignorancia.

—¿Qué…? —se detuvo un momento para analizar sus palabras, a los minutos más tarde frunció el ceño—, ¡Me insultaste!

En este caso, la sacerdotisa no respondió. Continuaron su camino hasta la aldea, Kikyô iba preparada ante todo por si el yôkai se le ocurría hacer aparición, por otro lado, InuYasha seguía pensando en las palabras de ella.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ese ser viene a atacar la aldea! —gritó uno de los aldeanos, llamando irremediablemente la atención de los habitantes.

Los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar, algunos hombres salieron de sus hogares con armas dispuestos a proteger el hogar de sus familias y amigos, pero quedaron a cuadros.

—El pez se ve diferente para cada persona.

—Ah, ¿ahora soy un pez? —gruñó InuYasha.

—¿Qué hace una sacerdotisa como usted con un asqueroso hanyô?

—Trata a un hombre tal como es, y seguirá siendo lo que es; trátalo como puede y debe ser, y se convertirá en lo que puede y debe ser —los aldeanos la miraron consternados, poco y nada habían alcanzado a entender. InuYasha por su parte sólo bufó, esos humanos eran muy tontos como para entender las palabras de ella, ósea, ¡solamente tenían que usar su cerebro!

_Keh._

Y, ahí una de las razones por las que prefería tener sangre demoniaca. ¡Ellos eran mucho más inteligentes que los ingenuos y retardados humanos!

—InuYasha—él la miró—, repito: la enfermedad del ignorante es ignorar su propia ignorancia.

Oh, sí. También se estaba dando cuenta que la mujer también le leía la mente.

—Kikyô… —gruñó entre dientes. Iba a contestar, pero su olfato y oído captaron la presencia del desgraciado ser que provocó su _casi_ traumado estado, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en su dirección— ¡Iré a destruir al yôkai, ya vuelvo!

* * *

Agitó su mano con asco, el liquido viscoso verde con el que estaba formado ese estúpido ser era fétido. Ahora sólo esperaba que con destruirlo haya hecho volver a la normalidad a la mujer del cabello oscuro.

Frenó de pronto. ¿Por qué la ayudaba? Ella lo había engañado cruelmente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Aun así…

Aun así no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento por ella. Ilusión o realidad, aquello no podía olvidarse de un momento a otro.

Keh, ahora se estaba volviendo en un idiota sentimentalista.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Un hombre se abalanzó contra él temblando de miedo. Desconcertado y hastiado, lo alejó.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! —le cuestionó. El sujeto lo miró demostrando el pánico en sus ojos, cuando cayó en cuenta de en quien se había lanzado, su expresión cambio a una de completo asco.

—¡Tú eres el hanyô que llegó junto a la sacerdotisa! —le increpó— ¡Te odio! —y, sin más, se largó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Me importa un reverendo rábano! —gritó InuYasha con molestia.

Soltó maldiciones por lo bajo. Su semblante cambió a uno serio, ese humano venía de la aldea, y su expresión de terror no era realmente una buena noticia. Sin embargo, dudó. ¿Qué podría pasarle a la aldea si Kikyô se encontraba ahí?

_Oh…_

—¡Maldición! —sin más, emprendió su carrera hacia el lugar.

Una vez que llegó, se sorprendió de ver a toda la gente reunida afuera de sus hogares, esperando tal vez, que alguien llegara a ayudarlos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Es tu culpa, la sacerdotisa que trajiste enloqueció!

—¡Así es, dijo que tenía que proteger a la aldea y formó un campo de protección alrededor de ésta!

—¿Y es por eso tanto escándalo? —masculló y los fulminó con su mirada.

—¡Ocurre que dijo que protegería la aldea! —InuYasha, sinceramente aún no captaba lo que ellos querían decir— ¡Lo dijo literalmente, ella _sólo_ protegerá la aldea, no a nosotros!

Ahora no sabía si reír o llorar. Kikyô realmente era ingeniosa.

—Se lo merecen —comentó con sorna.

—¡Lo peor fue que corría desnuda por la aldea! —agregó una señora incluyéndose a la conversación.

InuYasha… Bueno, InuYasha quedo totalmente blanco.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó libidinosamente un hombre.

Es bastante triste contar la historia de ese pobre sujeto que casi muere a manos de un hanyô enfurecido.

El campo de protección desapareció, llamando poderosamente la atención de todos. Una Kikyô más seria de lo anormal salía a pasos rápidos y sin detenerse a mirar a alguno de los presentes.

—InuYasha, vámonos y rápido.

Al parecer, según las cavilaciones de InuYasha, el efecto que tenía el polvo del yôkai sobre Kikyô, había desaparecido.

* * *

El manto oscuro del cielo resplandecía por la cantidad de estrellas que se encontraban, Kikyô miró una vez más a InuYasha y devolvió la vista al frente.

—Gracias por destruir a ese yôkai, InuYasha.

—Keh.

Siguieron caminado. InuYasha la miró de reojo y notó como la sacerdotisa hacia una imperceptible mueca de disgusto, al parecer, recordando todas las estupideces que hizo.

—InuYasha.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero revivir con la perla de Shikon a ese yôkai—se volteó y miró su expresión de perplejidad—, era sólo una broma.

—¡Estás loca! —casi escupió.

Se demoró bastante en procesar sus palabras, la rapidez de su cerebro ya estaba fallada a esas alturas del día. Ahora estaba pensando seriamente si habría sufrido algún trauma por todo lo que ella hizo.

—No te lo permitiría.

Ella sólo lo miró.

— N-no te permitiría usar la perla de Shikon, tú… Tú dijiste que con ella me harías humano, ¿no? Así tú también podrías ser una mujer normal.

Quiso hacer el intento, ¿Qué pasa si todo el tema del engaño sólo fue una pesadilla? La Kikyô que tenía al frente sería incapaz de cometer algo así. Quizás... Quizás todo fue una cruel ilusión.

—InuYasha…

—Keh, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste.

—No es eso, es sólo que…

Era increíble saber que InuYasha si quería transformarse en humano, a pesar de ser ésta la especie que lo atormentó durante los primeros años de su vida. Una sonrisa apareció en el níveo rostro de la mujer. InuYasha era libre, jamás se dejo influenciar en los yôkai y humanos, InuYasha era InuYasha.

Se acercó hasta él, sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los del hanyô, y le susurró a un sorprendido InuYasha.

— El pez más grande es así porque no se deja pescar…

Sintió, de pronto, unas palpitaciones.

—¿Qué…?

Todo se volvió borroso, el rostro de la sacerdotisa se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Despierta.

Y, todo se aclaró.

Parpadeó confundido. Estaba en un bosque, eso estaba asegurado, pero… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Claro, todo había sido un funesto sueño. Kikyô si lo había traicionado, la flecha que estaba en su pecho lo demostraba. Sólo esa mujer era capaz de todo eso, de confundirlo en extremo y de provocar que variaciones de sentimientos se arremolinaran en su mente.

¡Sólo ella había sido capaz de tantas cosas!

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando lentamente, cuando ya tuviera el dominio de su anatomía, iría a buscar la perla de Shikon y se transformaría en un yôkai. Ya estaba decidido.

El viento trajo consigo el aroma de ella, de Kikyô… Sintió nuevas palpitaciones, y ahora sí, podía sentir su cuerpo.

—Puedo olerla… Es el olor de la mujer que me mato, se está acercando —Intentó remover la flecha de su cuerpo, pero el poder sagrado de ésta, se lo prohibió— ¡Maldición!

Era capaz de escuchar unos pasos y gritos. Un momento; si ella se aproximaba, ¿No sería capaz de…?

¡Oh, no! Lo había olvidado completamente. Su temor volvió a hacer aparición para atormentarlo.

_«¡No quiero escuchar más de sus frases, quiero volver al sueño ahora!» _

Y, esa fue la primera vez que InuYasha deseó matarse.

* * *

_Primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, y me divertí bastante._

_Ladies y señores, les pido que si les gusto el fic, le den un voto a éste aquí:_

_www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/82605022/1/Votaciones-Grupo-4_

_ Es para obtener más puntajes, y así poder llegar a la segunda etapa del torneo._

_Buuuuuuueno. Espero su review y eso es todo por hoy (?)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
